


Cover for "Four (Or Five) Reasons for Kidnapping Tony Stark"

by RunawayMarbles



Series: Cover Art [51]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayMarbles/pseuds/RunawayMarbles
Summary: View on Tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Four (Or Five) Reasons for Kidnapping Tony Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/391599) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



**Author's Note:**

> View on [Tumblr](http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/154552446472/marvel-covers-the-toasterverse-1-4-steve-takes)


End file.
